The Architect of All
by eragon fantell
Summary: Eragon and Saphira nearly escaped with their live after fighting the king. Now they are given a second chance, and an ability that none thought could be possible. With his new gift and second chance, he will finally kill the king. Up for adoption, if you want to continue it, simply Pm me.
1. Devine Intervention (Updated)

Devine intervention

**This idea came to me after reading _"_**_Life After Death V2" By SunshineAndSecrets_**. Let me know how you like it. And if you would to see more. Thank you. (Again I own nothing of the Inheritance series. All right belong to Christopher Paolini.)**

"Saphira, we have to rest for the night. You've been flying for two days straight. We both need food and water. We have to land."

"_Can't do that…..Little One. We….Barley escaped with...our lives_."

"Saphira, listen to yourself, your panting so heavily your barley able to speak. Please land."

"_We must…..get out…..of Alagaisia…..before it's too late_."

"It won't do any good if we kill ourselves in the process. There's a river not far from here, we can rest and continue tomorrow."

"_Alright…I guess your right_."

To Eragon's relief she angled towards the river and entered a shallow decent. It took Saphira another quarter hour before she landed in a small clearing next to the river. After Eragon unbuckled himself from the saddle, gently slid to the ground from Saphira's back. When he landed his knees buckled and collapsed under himself. Saphira swung her head over to Eragon and helped lifted him to his feet. Once to his feet, he went ahead and took off Saphira's saddle so she would be more comfortable. After placing the saddle and saddle bags off to the side he turned back to Saphira and place his forehead on her brow.

"_Little one_." She said in a loving tone

"You should drink. I'll get you something to eat."

"_What about…you_?" she was still panting slightly.

He pulled away, but still holding her jaw.

"I have food in the bags I can eat cold. I don't want to risk a fire, not until we're out of the Empire."

"_That's a good idea_."

He released her jaw and watched as she limped over to the river and began to take large gulps. Before wandering too far into the woods he went and placed wards that would alert them to any presence that would cause them harm. After he finished, he looked back and saw Saphira was still drinking, satisfied she was relatively safe he set off looking for a deer to bring back to Saphira.

As his search for a deer with his mind she recalled the week's events. It started when the Varden had decided to attack Uru'baen. The first day of the siege was uneventful. On the second night the Varden attacked. At first the battle went well for the Varden, neither Murtagh and thorn, or Galbatorix and Shruikan showed themselves. The elves and spell casters quickly discovered that their magic acted on friendly units instead of the enemies. On the third night the Varden began to weaken, no matter how much they fought, how many they killed, there was always another soldier to replace the one that just died. On the fourth day the Varden was nearly destroyed. Knowing they couldn't wait any longer, Eragon and Saphira along with Arya and Blodhgarm with his group of elves went after the king. After he entered the castle everything blurred together. The only things he remembers was that Galbatorix used the Eldunari to destroy the minds of all the elves, practically liquefying their minds. Eragon wanted to scream with rage, anger and pain, for Arya and the elves but mainly for Arya. Galbatorix had nearly destroyed him and Saphira as well if not for Murtagh and Thorn. In the mass of Confusion they sacrificed themselves giving Eragon and Saphira barley enough time to escape. When they escaped out of the castle they took flight to flee Alagaisia, for faraway lands in hopes to find other dragons. As they were leaving they saw the entire Varden had been completely destroyed. From thousands, now only a few hundred where fleeing for the woods. The camp was ablaze with dead and burning bodies scatters throughout. Eragon then threw up over the edge of Saphira at the sight of the camp. He wanted nothing more than to mourn for the dead and all his loved ones. Although both he and Saphira Knew they would need clear heads for the upcoming flight and there would be time for that later, so they flew, and flew, and still flew until here they are now, closing in on the boarders of Alagaisia.

He walked around for another half hour before he found a lark buck sleeping against a large tree, instead of killing it with magic; he drained its vitality and transferred its energy to the Belt of Beloth the Wise so he could give it to Saphira later. Even though he hated killing like this he was more concerned for Saphira, so he pushed off the feeling and brought it back to the clearing. When he got back Saphira was keeping watch with half lidded eyes. When she saw him she slowly raised her head.

"_Thank you Eragon_"

"Your welcome"

Eragon dropped the buck in front of Saphira, he quickly back up as she tore into the deer with the savagery of a starved animal. As she ate the deer he ate what he had in the bags. In this case an apple and half a loaf of sour dough bread. When he finished eating Saphira was done with her deer and was cleaning her claws of the blood and gore. Eragon didn't have to wait long until she was done. When she was he walked over on unsteady legs and plopped down against her warm belly. They were both sound asleep before they knew it.

Later that night Eragon kept getting a feeling of unease, like he was being watched. But his wards would have alerted him to any dangers. As the feeling continued he finally decided to have a look around. He slowly crawled out from under Saphira's wing careful not to wake her. He was shocked at where they were. When they fell asleep they were in a clearing net to a river. Now, Now they were Surrounded with a thick fog, the ground they fell asleep on was earth, this ground was stone that had a silvery glow to it.

"Saphira. Saphira we have a big problem."

"_What do you mean_?" She replied in a half conscious tone.

"Open your eyes."

Saphira slowly opened her eyes. When they were half opened they instantly opened the rest of the way and she looked around confused.

"_Where….what….how_?"

"I don't know. I woke with this strange feeling. Almost as if….."

Eragon stopped and started to look around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he yelled into the fog.

A few moments later a shadow appeared in the fog. Eragon and Saphira tensed in anticipation, not knowing what to expect. The shadow slowly gained depth and details until it revealed an old man in a long gray robe; his hair was a silvery grey that hung over his shoulders, his beard hung down to his stomach, and his face his face spoke of until years of experience and wisdom, even though his mouth was cover by his beard his eyes spoke of confidence, wisdom, and experience, that the oldest and wisest elf would deem to be impossible.

"Peace Eragon, Saphira. I mean you no Harm."

He spoke with a sense of pride, confidence, and power to a degree that even Galbatorix couldn't of dream matching.

"How do we know that?"

He replied the same thing in the ancient language. Eragon relaxed but kept his guard up; Saphira only regarded him with a blank stare.

"Where are we?"

"Where and when, are not important."

"Then, who, are you."

"Ah, a good question. I am the last of my kind. The last of the Etherians."

"Etherians?"

"Yes we are the guardians, and makers of all that is what you call magic. You once knew us as the Grey Folk."

Eragon only looked at the old man dumbfounded. Unable to think of any better question.

"You said that where and when is unimportant. Why?"

"Another great question. For me time has no meaning. I can be every were and any were in time at once."

Eragon was having trouble comprehending what he was told the last of the grey folk, immune to time its self.

"I understand this is extremely confusing to you. So you should Know this. I brought you here to give you a second chance."

"A second chance? Second chance at what?"

"At killing Galbatorix. If he was to live then his evil would become so great that I would be affected. If that was to happen I would most likely destroy all, while in my evil mind set."

"How? How am I going to kill the king? Last time we met I only escaped because Murtagh and Thorn sacrificed themselves so we could we could escape."

"Eragon. Before I tell you how, I should tell you why, so you can understand the reasons for such a gift."

"Very well."

"I've been watching you Eragon, ever since you found Saphira's egg. I've watched you act with compassion and tenderness to those in need. An undying loyalty to those you respect a wiliness to give your own life for loved ones. I've also noticed several other aspects to you, which you haven't discovered yet. For these reason I know you won't abuse your power, and use it for the greater good of others. Lastly I'll send you back in time right after your battle with thorn on the burning plains."

Eragon was silent for a long time thinking about what he was told. Eventually he spoke.

"I am honored you think so much of me. And I am even more honored that your giving Saphira and I a second chance. Finaly if I may ask what is this gift you wish to give me?"

"The ability to control magic."

Eragon looked confused.

"But I already use magic."

The old man just laughed

"That's just it, you can manipulate magic. And you can only cast spells that your strength allows. With my gift you control magic. No spells, your power will depend on your will and your imagination. You use your will power to control it."

Eragon was shocked at the revelation.

"So your telling me that with this gift I use my will power to control the flow of magic?"

"To put it bluntly yes. Of course you'll have limits to what you can do. For, safety measures."

"Thank you. I am honored to receive your gift."

"Then let us begin."

No sooner did he finish his sentence Eragon was suddenly bathed of a pure white light. He felt his entire body start to tingle, and then it was over.

"Was that it?"

"Yes you now possess the ability of The Grey Folk."

"Thank you….I should have asked you this earlier, but what do I call you?"

"I poses no name, But you can call me The Architect."  
"Thank you Architect. I am forever in your debt."  
"Yes, yes you are." He replied with a slight grin.

"Fare well shade slayer. I'll be watching."

After that the Architect vanished. The Fog slowly began to twist around him and Saphira. It picked up speed until it looked like a solid wall of fog. It then started to spark and crackle with different colored energy. A few moments later the fog vanished to reveal the burning plains. They were on the plateau that Murtagh left them on. Ginning a wide devious smile. He looked at Saphira.

"Let's go and finish this."

"_Let's_." She replied in an equally satisfied tone.

**UPDATE: I have gone through the story and fixed/changed some minor spelling and grammar issues. I am going to start on chapter 2 later on today. I'll try to post it tomorrow. To answer a few questions. As of right now I don't have a pairing in mind but that could change as the story progresses. I also don't plan to follow the story line of the original story line, but I will have events that took place in the Inheritance Series. (Owned by Christopher Paolini) **


	2. A Blast to the Past (Updated)

**Updated:**** I went ahead and changed a few grammar issues and added more detail to areas lacking. Hope you enjoy. **

Eragon got ready to climb up on Saphira's saddle when he stopped with an idea.

"_Eragon, what are you doing?"_

_"_Practicing."

Saphira was about to question further when she saw him pick up small pebble off the ground and place it on his palm. Now she knew what he meant. Eragon only looked at the pebble in his hand he didn't know where to start. Slowly he recalled what the Architect told him "You use your will power to control the flow of magic." Slowly Eragon started to concentrate on the pebble. All of a sudden the pebble shot straight into the air. Eragon was amazed at how easy that was; the more he concentrated on the pebble the faster it moved. Saphira was equally amazed. Satisfied that he under stood how to use his power he walked over to Saphira and climbed onto her back.

"Let's land half way to the Varden."

Saphira understood that he wanted to use his new gift to heal as many as he could on his way back.

"_That's a good idea you have. To be safe start slow and work your way up."_

_"_Your right. I don't know the extent of my ability and it wouldn't be a good idea to push myself without knowing that information."

As Saphira flew to the Varden camp Eragon extended his mind to the battle field below. He was amazed at how few where still alive and that made him even more determined. A few moments later Saphira landed at the half way mark. Eragon unbuckled himself from the saddle and jump down to the ground. Eragon slowly walked out in front of Saphira, and extended his mind out in all directions he felt the mind of all that where alive, it was so few compared to the thousands that where dead. Slowly he began to concentrate on the wounded that where impaled in some manner. Slowly he Extracted any projectiles that where lodged within them. Eragon heard gasps and cries of joy as he removed the projectiles and healed their wounds. Eragon was amazed he watched hundred plus men from both sides slowly crawl to their feet and look around. All their eyes fell on him and cried with joy they began to walk towards him but he stopped them with a raised hand. He sent his mind back out over the field and found all that were wounded by a blade, it wasn't as much as the other group but that didn't matter. He healed their entire wound like the others. The ones that were already healed stared in awe as the others slowly got to their feet and looked around like the others. Eragon was astonished at how easy it was to heal the soldiers, He healed over one hundred soldiers and he didn't feel any weaker then before. He felt a little unsettled, though he didn't know why. Eragon then went and projected his voice over the crowd of healed soldiers.

"Those of you that fought for the Empire do not have to go back. You can join us or go back to your families. No I'll feelings will be held."

He watched as the empire soldiers ripped off their uniforms and threw them on the ground. So they were only in their under suits, which is basically a shirt and pants. About three quarters of the soldiers then turned around and headed back to the empire and their families. The last quarter joined the Varden soldiers and headed back to camp. Projecting his voice again.

"Meet Saphira and myself out side of Nasuada's tent. Former soldiers of the empire, you'll be given a place to sleep and the same pay as the others. If anyone questions you then tell them that Eragon Shadeslayer has vouched for you."

Eragon then proceeded to climb back on Saphira gripped her neck spike as she leaped in to the air and flew to Nasuada's tent. After a brief flight she landed in the small clearing that was reserved for her. As Eragon leaped down, he noticed Nasuada and Arya running towards them. Eragon released a great sigh of relief when he saw the two unharmed. His last memories of them aren't happy ones.

"Eragon, Saphira, Oh thank Heavens you two are alright."

"My lady, those might not be the best choice of words."

Nasuada looked at him concerned, even Arya looked taken aback by his statement.

"What do you mean?"

"We should go to your tent. Please, lead the way."

Without any hesitation Nasuada turned and began to lead the three to her tent.

"What happened, Eragon? You changed. You look more confidant...and slightly darker."

"When I explain, you'll know why."

Arya wanted to prod him more bush she thought better of it, and instead only nodded her head. The walk to Nasuada's ten was relatively short. When they arrived Nasuada and Arya went inside while Eragon turned to Saphira.

"Can you inform me when the soldiers arrive?"

"_Of course." _

Saphira then went over an curled up to the side of the tent. Eragon smiled and walked into the tent. Eragon noticed the hard stare's Arya and Nasuada were giving him.

"Now Eragon tell us where have you been?"

Eragon concentrated for a few moments. Making it so they couldn't be eased dropped on. Then he started.

"The New rider and dragon that Saphira and I fought was Murtagh, and his dragon Thorn. I understand how you must feel to hear this news Nasuada he is my friend and I know you too care for him."

After an appropriate pause.

"When he was fighting in Farthen Dur the Urgals and the twins captured him, and brought him to the king. The king then forced Thorn to hatch for him. Galbatorix then took it upon himself to torture the rider and his dragon to find their true names."

Eragon looked back up at the two women in front of him. They were listing intently to him.

"Even after all the pain they went through. The misery fate forced upon them. They still have well in their hearts. And so help me I refuse to let them die agai…"

Eragon caught himself before he went too far. But Arya caught on.

"What do you mean by, again, Eragon? They haven't died yet you've only fought them a few hours ago."

Eragon shook his head side to side. And prepared to tell his story.

"One week ago, depending on days traveled. The Varden attacked Uru'baen. The first few days went by easily enough. Neither Galbatorix nor Murtagh joined in the battle. On the third day the Varden began to fail. On the fourth day, the Varden was nearly destroyed, and leader less."

He directed his last statement to Nasuada.

"Saphira and I along with you Arya, and Blodhgarm with his spell casters. They're not here yet but I'm sure there on their way."

Eragon directed this to Arya who only nodded in surprise.

"After we entered the I can't remember much. But what I do remember is…is…"

Eragon took several deep breaths

"When we entered the throne room our minds where assaulted by his Eldunari."

Arya let out an audible gasp at his statement.

"Yes Arya. That is the source of his power. And he has hundreds."

Arya didn't say anything only gave him a blank stare.

"When this happened…..the power of the dragons minds where to great….you… and the other elves….died from the attack."

Eragon took another set of deep breaths.

"The king had, had enough of Saphira and I so he wanted to kill us slower. If not for Murtagh and Thorn who distracted the king and his Eldunari long enough for Saphira and me to escape with our lives."

Eragon was slightly trembling now. But a moment later he herd Saphira.

"_It's alright little one, I am with you."_

Eragon felt himself relax slightly; comforted knowing Saphira was with him.

"When we left the castle, The Varden was completely destroyed. Only a few hundred lucky ones fled into the forest. So we spent the next two days traveling. We planned on leaving Alagaisia, But in the second night of travel we….encountered…something or someone I know not. Any way he reveled himself to be the last of the Etherians."

"The Etherians?"

"We know them as anther name Arya. The Grey Folk."

Arya's jaw latterly fell open speechless.

"He explained the reason he brought us to him was to give use a second chance at killing Galbatorix. For if he was to live his evil would have become so powerful he too would be affected and most likely destroys all as a result. He also gave me a gift. The power to control magic using my will power."

Arya looked at him with a mixture of awe, bewilderment, and confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

Eragon let a slight smile touch his lips. He knew Arya knew what he meant, but she wanted him to prove her theory. Eragon rolled up his left sleeve and raised his hand. To Arya's amazement his hand erupted into a sapphire blue flame, but if that wasn't enough it started to change colors.

"_Eragon the soldiers are here."_

_"Thank you Saphira."_

Ending the flames he looked at the two women.

"I understand the both of you have many questions."

Arya and Nasuada nodded In unison with open mouths and stares of amazent, and in Arya's case a touch of envy.

"There is one other thing I would like to two of you too see. But we have to go outside."

Before they could question him further, he turned around and left the tent and moved off to the side of the Soldiers. After a few moments the two walked out and stooped in awe at the sight of the soldiers.

"These are all the wounded that were in the battle. I also healed the empire soldiers as well. I gave them the choice to fight for us or return to their families. Even though most returned, quite a few have decided to join our cause."

After what seemed like an inappropriately long pause. Nasuada finally spoke.

"Eragon this is a wonderful thing that you've done, Thank you."

"Of course, my lady"

Nasuada admired him with an admirable look.

"I'm sure you're both exhausted after everything you and Saphira have…..Endured. So the next few days are to be spent as you wish."

"Thank you, my lady. And please make sure our new joiners are treated the same as everyone else."

Nasuada nodded. Eragon then proceeded over to Saphira and climbed up and settled in the saddle.

"Wait Eragon, where are you two going?"

"Well Arya, Saphira and I have been through much and need time alone. We'll be camped a league away on the other side of the river."

Without waiting another second Saphira leaped in to the air and angled to the river.

"_How are you doing Eragon?"_

_"_I don't know. This is weird reliving thee events. But what is the hardest is that I watched most of those people die, Arya, Nasuada, the Varden. Being back among them is…difficult."

"_Eragon, your forgetting something."_

_"_What do you mean_?"_

Saphira only angled to the left. Eragon Cursed himself when he saw the ship docked next to the Varden.

"RORAN!" Eragon exclaimed.

"How could I have forgotten about Roran?"

"_It's okay Eragon. After everything we've been through it's only expected we forget a thing or two."_

_"_That doesn't make it any easier. Land a lite ways off I want to walk to him."

Saphira angled down and began her slow descent. Eragon was only thinking about what to tell his cousin. Last he saw him…..He couldn't think about not now.


	3. Brothers in all But Blood

Eragon was filled with trepidation as he approached the massive ship.

"What will I say? What will he do, when I tell him about Saphira? What will happen?"

All these thoughts and more rushed through his head every second, with every step. When he was close enough to the ship he swallowed his trepidation, and yelled.

"RORRAAANNN!"

A few moments passed. Then one face appeared on deck and another, and another, until the entire village of Carvahall was standing on deck, and still no Roran.

"ERAGON!"  
He heard the familiar voice. Startled he looked down and saw his cuisine approaching from the ships entrance. All his trepidation returned in full as his cuisine approached. He stopped a few feet away and stared at him, first with anger, then wonder, and finally relief.

"Roran, I…."

"Eragon, I understand what you did. I know you fled Carvahall with brom. I know you left because of Saphira. And I know you found the Ra'zac. At first I was furious with you. But after we got to Teirm and Jeod explained everything. I slowly began to understand the reasons for your choices."

Eragon was speechless. He prepared himself for everything but this. He was caught off guard. By his cuisines reaction. Eragon didn't know what to do, what to say, he only stood there and stared at his cuisine. After a couple long moments Roran moved closer and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Eragon felt a small tear form in his eye.

"I missed you."

"And I you Eragon."

Eragon pulled away and looked at Roran, then up at the villagers. You could join us on the ship tonight if you want.

"I don't know. Will there be enough room for Saphira?"

Eragon looked back at her when he asked the last statement. Roran looked back at Saphira then to the deck of the ship and all the villagers.

"There should be enough room. Up on deck."

"Is that alright with you?"

_"tell your cuisine that I'd be happy to join him."_

After Eragon re-laid Saphira's message.

"After everything I've witnessed I though nothing would surprise me. But never in my life would I have dragons to be intelligent."

Saphira approached two of them, and directed her thoughts towards Roran.

"_I like you answer better this time. Last time you where quit rude."_

Eragon looked at her, in a why did you say that type of look.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her confused.

"Roran we should talk in private."

"Saphira would you wait up on deck."

He rubbed her on the snout. Then looked up at the deck. He projected his voice.

"Clear away."

When the villagers moved to the side so a large gap laid between them, Saphira jumped up to the ship's deck. Several yelled at being startled by Saphira. She walked over to the center of the deck and curled up. Eragon looked at the villagers again.

"It is alright, she won't hurt you."

Several murmurs broke out through the villagers.

"Come on Eragon, I have a cabin where we can talk."

Eragon nodded and let Roran lead the way. When he entered the ship he was greeted by all the faces he grew up around. There was Horst, and his two sons with Elaine along with everyone else. It was difficult being around all of them again. He watched most of them die at Uru'baen. So he put on a smile and went with the flow. Shaking hands laughing at jokes, and so on. Finally Eragon and Roran reach his cabin, they quickly ducked inside and Eragon made it so they couldn't be ease dropped on.

"So Eragon, tell me what's happened with you?"

Eragon only stared at his cuisine.

"Eragon?"  
Roran got his attention be snapping his fingers near his face.

"Oh, sorry."

"What was that about?"

Eragon looked at him pained eyes.

"Roran, this may get confusing, but please do your best to follow along; I don't plan on telling this story again."

Roran nodded. Eragon took several deep breaths. Then started his story, but unlike before, he started it from where they rescued Katrina from the Ra'zac. The story took hours, and Eragon paused frequently to wipe off a tear, or to catch his breath again. Although he left out the part about his gift. When he finally finished, Roran was shocked dumb from everything he was told. Finaly when he spoke.

"Everything you just told me, it really happened?"

"Look at me Roran, look at me and guess for yourself."

Roran looked up at Eragon and stared at him. He saw the pain and suffering, the thousands he killed. Roran saw it all, it was then he knew Eragon told the truth.

"Eragon. Everything that happened doesn't matter anymore. The chokes you made no longer mean anything."

"How can you say that?" Eragon was hurt by his comment.

"I mean you made choices before unaware of what could happen. Know you know what could happen. Use this to your advantage. That was then, this is now."

"Since when did you become wise?"

Eragon asked in a joking, mocking tone.

"I haven't become wise I only think differently."

"Maybe so."

Eragon then had an idea.

"Come on, we need to talk with Saphira."

"What for?"

"Well we need to talk about Katrina. She's still at Helgrind."

Roran's heart skipped a beat

"But is she still alive." He asked in a pleading tone.

"Before we rescued her four days from now. It Saphira two days to travel there. We leave day after tomorrow."

Roran released a massive sigh of relief.

"Thank you….Brother."

"We've been apart for too long; now let's show the empire why they should fear us again, Brother."

They finished off with a warm embrace before Eragon bid him a good night. After quietly walking through the sleeping ship he made his way up to the deck. Saphira was already sleeping. Eragon wasn't tired yet so he sat down next to Saphira and watched her sleep. He used do this when she was younger and he was upset. Slowly he watched her sides in hale end exhale. She looked peaceful more peaceful then she had in a long time. Eragon started to feel something form in his chest. It was a similar feeling to that when he first saw Arya. Although that feeling couldn't compare to this. It wasn't one of romance, or intimacy, but one knowing Saphira was safe. Slowly he crawled under Saphira's wing and fell asleep, listing to the steady inhale and exhale of Saphira's lungs.

The next morning when Eragon woke up he noticed that for the first time in months he felt at peace. And was just content to lie next to Saphira. After a while Eragon decided to wake her with a gently touch of his mind.

"_What is it Eragon?"_

_"We should get up. There are things we need to do."_

_"Like?"_

_"Like talking to Nasuada and Arya about Katrina."_

Eragon then started to gently rub her neck. Saphira began to hum low in her chest.

_"Oh, alright, you win."_

Eragon continued for a few moments before he stopped and let Saphira get up.

_"You should talk to them again. I didn't do a good job last time."_

Saphira chuckled her draconic laugh.

"_Yes, I remember. Very well I'll convince them again._"

Eragon chuckled at that.

"_Come on we should go. Unless you want to go back to sleep_?"

"_No, let's go._"

Eragon then climbed up Saphira's leg and settled in the saddle. She then took to the sky's angling towards the Varden.

"_Saphira?"_

_"Yes little one?"_

_"What do you think about all of this?"_

Saphira took a little while before she answered.

_"I think we have been given a great gift. We have a second chance, I say we don't waste it, and enjoy what we can."_

_"Roran said much the same thing last night. I also know we can't make all the same choices as last time."_

Eragon spent the rest of the flight mulling over what Saphira told him. After they landed in the Varden Saphira and Eragon then proceeded to walk to Nasuada's tent. On their way they were approached by Arya.

"Eragon, can we talk?"

"I need to see Nasuada, but you can join me if you want."

Arya nodded and followed him and Saphira. Eragon glanced out the side of his eye and saw Arya had a questioning look.

"I can see you have a question. So just ask."

"How?"

"I know you better now than I once did." He replied with a smile.

"Oh. I want to know what your going to do."

Eragon dropped his head and though about how to answer.

"I already know most of the events of what's going to happen for the next two months. Like for example, when we approach the other side of the burning plains we'll be attacked by a group of soldiers that can't feel pain led by Murtagh and Thorn. Most people may think knowing what's going to happen before it does might be wonderful, In some cases that may be the case but then there's other choices that I have to make no matter what. It's those choices that are the worst."

Eragon looked over at Arya who looked at him concerned.

"Don't worry about me Arya; I don't plan on making the same mistakes twice."

By now they had reached Nasuada's tent. After the guards let them in and Eragon greeted Nasuada.

"So Eragon, What brings you here?"

"Nasuada, it's about Roran."

"Ah, your cuisine. I've met him and I must say I'm impressed with his feats."

"Yes, well, it's about Katrina. I can't explain it as well as Saphira so I'll let her explain."

With that Saphira took over the conversation. It was easier to convince them this time around than last time.

"When do you plan on leaving Eragon?"

"We'll leave tomorrow, Nasuada. Now if you'll excuse me I need to inform Roran on our plan."

"Sounds good. Before you go, you should know that I gave the villagers a place to sleep within the Varden. The group is over in between the weapon master and the kook tents."

"Thank you Nasuada."

"Of course. Now if there's nothing else you are dismissed."

Eragon nodded and left the tent. He found Saphira boozing in the mid-day warmth.

_"You want to stay here while I go find Roran?"_

Saphira stretched and yawned, before answering.

"_No I'll go with. After everything we've been through, I don't like leaving your side. Even if we are in the Varden."_

_"Good, I feel the same with you."_

Saphira parted her lips in a toothy smile. Before getting up and following Eragon as he went to search for Roran. After about an hour he found Roran sitting on a stool, carving something in a piece of wood.

"Roran."

Roran looked up and saw Eragon with Saphira.

"Ah, there you are. See what Nasuada did for us?"

"Yes I did. You should also know that we leave tomorrow evening."

"Why? Why not earlier."

"We don't want the empire to know about use until it's too late to do anything. Get a good nigh rest, your going to need it."

"Alright. What are you and Saphira going to do?"

"We're going to help out where we can."

With that Eragon turned around and headed towards his first destination. After getting directions from a Varden guard he arrived at a large tent, capable of holding several people. He walked in and was greeted with friendly laughs and handshakes. Eragon then looked at all the soldiers. And said in a stern voice.

"I need to know, have you been treated fairly and if not by whom."

One of the soldiers closest to him replied.

"Oh no Shadeslayer. We've all been treated very nicely, and honestly I'm a little surprised. The king always talked about the Varden as being ruthless and evil people. We see know the true enemy of this land."

All of the soldiers muttered their agreement at his statements.

"I'm glad that you think so and more importantly that your all being treated fairly. Good day to you all."

"Good day Shadeslayer."

They replied in unison.

After that he spent the rest of his day walking around the Varden asking how people are doing and helping where he could. At the end of the day he found Saphira curled up by his tent.

"_How is everything?"_

_"everything is as they should be."_

Saphira lifted her wing so Eragon could lir down against her side. After he was settled down in a comfortable place.

"_Good night Saphira."_

_"Good night, Little One."_

The last thoughts that ran through his head was how grateful he was that Saphira was safe.


	4. Put on hold

**I'm putting this story on hold for the time being so I can focus more on my other story. When I'm done with that one I'll start working on this one again. Thank you and happy reading.**


End file.
